Can't Touch Me Now
by vhshowchoir
Summary: <html><head></head>After Sectionals, when Rachel gets slushied, she's had enough. She quits being the innocent little Berry, she quits using the big words and she decides to be herself. Lets see what McKinley thinks of her now.</html>
1. Chapter 1

RACHEL'S POV

"And we are going to _rule_ this school!" I say confidently, only to be met with a blue raspberry slushy to the face.

"Welcome to Losertown!" Karofsky shouts.

"Population: You!" Anthony, another jock says. They high-five and walk away.

"Ugh, I can't believe they get away with doing this!" Kurt says as he shakes the slushy off of his clothes.

"That's it!" I say. "I've had enough of this!"

"So have we, Diva, but what can we do about it?" Mercedes asked me, as we started walking to the bathroom.

I shook my head. "I'm not letting them do this to me anymore." I turned around and started walking to the door.

"Diva, where are you going?" I heard Kurt call from behind me. "Rachel?" he shouts through the hall. I shake my head again and walk out the door.

I hop in my car and drive home. My dads are off who knows where. They go on trips for months at a time, and are only home for 2 weeks out of the whole year. Not that I mind. They work for a major company, so we're really rich. My allowance is $200 a week. I walk in and disarm the alarm and walk in my room. My real room is in the basement. The room Kurt and Noah saw is in the guesthouse. We have the biggest house in Lima, and it's on the side of the lake. My room is sort of separated from the house. It is under the water too.**(Link on profile)**

I open my closet and put everything into a clothes basket. I'd bought the clothes when I started getting slushied.

"Not anymore." I said to myself. I ducked under my bed and pulled out numerous suitcases with my normal clothes in them. I started filling up my wardrobe. I've been enrolled in dance and gymnastics since I was three. I also have a major morning workout routine, so my body's in great shape. I pick out my favorite workout clothes **(Link on profile)** and head to the dance studio that's next to my room. I turn on the music and lose myself in whatever music is playing.

PUCK'S POV

"Rachel?" I hear Kurt shout through the hallway. I look and see nothing. Don't be so surprised. I may have said that we weren't friends before, but that's only because she had just dumped me. I didn't really mean it. I mean, we weren't, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to be.

"Where does that diva think she's going?" I hear that black chick, whose name I can't remember, ask Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" I walk up and ask.

"Rachel," Kurt says, and they both walk away quickly. I wonder what that's about.

I walk into first period and I'm surprised when I don't see Rachel front and center. The same thing happens in every class. At least there's glee today so I can see what's going on.

I walk into glee 5 minutes late, and Rachel isn't here. Then I know somethings up. I sit next to Santana.

"Satan."

"Puckerman."

"Have you seen Rachel today?" I get straight to the point.

"No, and it's kind of weird. Shouldn't she be here already?"

"Yeah, and she hasn't been in class all day."

That's when Schue decides to walk in. "All right! Who's ready to-" He stops himself as he looks over the room twice. "Wait, where's Rachel?"

A chorus of "I don't know" and "She's not here?" echo across the choir room.

Kurt and Mercedes look at each other. "Mr. Schue, we haven't seen Rachel since this morning." Kurt pipes up.

"What happened?" he asks. I pay attention to this too.

"We got slushied, and she said she's had enough, and walked away. We haven't seen her since." Mercedes chimed in.

"Okay, well, we'll just have to do without her. Um, this weeks lesson is to find a new hello. What do you say when you answer the phone?"

"What up?" Mercedes says.

Artie cuts in with, "Who dis be?"

"No she's dead, this is her son." Kurt says while "perfecting" his hair.

"Okay then, your assignment is to find a song with the word 'hello' in it." He turns and goes into his office, and everyone else starts talking about Rachel.

"W-w-where did she go?" Tina asked.

"How should we know?" Mercedes asked sassily.

"It must have been a big deal if she's not here!" Artie brought up.

"When we got slushied, she said 'I'm not letting them do this to me anymore.' and I don't know what exactly she meant, but I have a feeling, tomorrow is going to be very interesting." Kurt stated.

"Should someone go check on her?" I asked. Heads swiveled to look at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Why do you care?" Finn asked jealously. He's not even dating her, he shouldn't be jealous.

"I care because she's not at glee. This is Rachel Berry we're talking about." I reasoned. A few others like Mike, Matt, and Santana nodded.

"She might be annoying, but we can't perform without her. We've tried. Instead of Rachel, we had the drunken has-been April Rhodes." Santana said, unconsciously giving Rachel a compliment. Backhanded, but a compliment none the less.

"I don't think she needs to be checked on, but if she's not here tomorrow, Mercy and I'll go." Kurt said.

"Okay." I said, and everyone else agreed. I hope she's okay. It caught me there. Why do I care so much? Because I still like her. Impossible. She dumped me, I'm not supposed to still want her!

Next Day

RACHEL'S POV

Time to put my plan into action. I put on my outfit **(Link on profile) **

"All right McKinley, time to meet your new HBIC." I say as I look into the mirror.

I walk into the kitchen **(Link on profile) **and cook bacon and pancakes. After I eat, I head into the garage. As I look over the cars I finally decide on my 2008 black and white lamborghini. I hop in and drive to school. I pull into my new parking spot and step out. I walk into school, and everyone's expressions are priceless. I'm lucky I don't burst out laughing right now.

I'm walking towards the choir room for a morning glee practice, and when I walk in, I'm the last person there and everyone's eyes are on me.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!" Kurt screeched.

"Talk a little louder why don't you?" I rubbed my ears.

"Looking hot Berry," Noah tells me. I smirk. I look at the other shocked faces.

"Thanks Puckerman. So why are you staring?" I ask.

"Because you look hot as hell." Santana says.

"Jealous?" I shot back. Anyone who got over my look dropped their jaw at my attitude.

"Why would I be?" She asks. Here comes the bombshell.

"Because you've lost your HBIC position to Rachel Berry." Eyes widened and heads turned back and forth at Santana and I as if watching a tennis match.

"Like you even know what that means," she said.

"Even if you did, I'm HBIC around here RuPaul." Quinn butt in.

"Oh Quinny, if that's what helps you sleep. Everyone else knows it was Santana." I said in a sugary sweet tone of voice.

"I like this new you Berry." Santana finally said.

"I was _so_ doing this for your approval," I rolled my eyes. "But thanks S. So, I have to go, more interesting things to do, better people to see. In about 10 seconds I'm going to get a phone call so…" I trail off and pull my iPhone 6 out of my bag. Sure enough my phone rings 10 seconds later. I look at the caller ID and it says Ari. Ari is one of my best friends. She has red hair and blue eyes. I put my phone on speaker and answer it.

"Hey bitch!" I say. "It's been forever. How's everyone?"

"_Eh, we're fine. Not that you would know. Last night was the first time you've contacted us in ages."_

"3 days is ages?" I roll my eyes at her dramatics.

"_It is if it's us. Remember we all have a room at each others houses."_

"Yes I remember Ari, I have 15 rooms at my house that remind me every day."

"_Anyway I heard you swear. And you're at school. I'm guessing you're fed up?"_

"Definitely. Ray's here to stay bitches!" I half-shout.

"_Glad you're back Ray. Since you're language is back, that means you clothes are too. Outfit check!" _

I rolled my eyes again. "The black see-through Chiffon dress that goes a little above mid-thigh-"

"_The one that makes you tits look amazing?"_

"That's the one. Black platform booties, and the nail polish that's purple and fades to deep blue."

"_Good. Care to mention jewelry?" _I can just picture her raising one eyebrow though the phone.

"You'll see it tonight. I'm coming."

"_Seriously? I'll buy the movies, the cookie baking stuff, and the-"_

"Ari! It's fine. Relax, and take a deep breath. It's me. It's not a guest. Invite the others though will you?" She laughs.

"_They won't give me a choice. If they find out you were here and they didn't see you, they'd kill me."_

"Then Eric would kill them." I smile at our familiar banter. "Alright, I'll see you guys tonight. Love you bitch!" I tell her.

"_Love you too!"_ I hang up and see the Gleeks staring at me.

"I know I'm hot." I smirk. "Later losers!" I walk out the door and see Karofsky coming towards me with a slushy.

"Well, you may look hot, but you are still a loser." He snarls, trying to look intimidating. I roll my eyes. Just as he pulls back his arm to throw the slushy, I knock the cup sideways, not getting a drop on me. As everyone stares at me in awe I decide to make an announcement.

"Listen up people! Name's Rachel Berry. Remember it! I'm not your punching bag any longer! I am to be treated with respect! I've been taking karate for 10 years. I will not hesitate to use violence. If you want you can call me B, but if you even try to call me anything other than B, Berry, or Rachel, I will kick your ass." I nod my head once, and walk to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

As I walked into class, everyone turned to stare at me. Normally, I would give them a beaming smile and let them laugh about me. Not anymore.

"Can I help you?" I bit out, as I gave them a glare so cold, I saw one girl shiver.

"N-n-no Rachel!" A freshman cheerio squeaked. I smirked and I could see some people relax.

"Good. I wouldn't want there to be any problem," I stated, daring anyone to reply. Azimio does. Idiot.

"Actually Berry, there is." I heard many warnings thrown around the room. Telling him that he's on thin ice.

"And what would that be?" I cocked one eyebrow and gave him a glare.

"The problem is, you're a loser, and no matter how smoking hot you look, you always will be." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you seen Karofsky since the hallway incident?" I asked mentally kicking his ass. The teacher would show up in about 5 minutes so we had time.

"What hallway incident?" he asked cluelessly. I gave the football player next to him a look, and he pulled out his phone and showed him the footage from Jacob's blog. As he watched the video, his jaw dropped. When it was over, he looked at me with his mouth opening and closing.

"Are you going to say something or just sit there looking like a fish?" I finally ask.

"I'm sorry, I guess," he stuttered. I can't blame him.

"That's as good as I'll get. Now you," I said, turning to focus on a baby cheerio who was sitting in the very back corner, "Are in my seat."

"Sorry Rachel!" She runs into another spot by a different cheerio. I realized she's thee same one who answered me earlier.

"Hey!" I called out as I slid into my seat.

"Yes?" she asked in a fear filled voice.

"Name?"

"Emily."

"Well Emily, call me B. Sit at my table at lunch, okay?"

She looked shocked and happy, than just giddy. "Sure Ra-" She cut herself off when I raised an eyebrow. "B, I meant B."

I gave her a soft smile, and then the teacher walked in.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I walked to the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing to see here," I said loudly, and soon they were all whispering about me. I pick a table to the left of the direct middle. I see Emily walk in and look around. When she spots me she beams and practically skips over to me.

"Hey B!" I could tell she was still hesitant.

"Em, you can relax, I'm not going to kill you," I said, smiling softly at her.

"Em, I like it."

"You better." I joked. She rolled her eyes, then gave me a soft smile.

We made small talk until the glee club walks up to my table and sits down.

"Is this baby cheerio bothering you B?" Santana asked me. She glared at Emily, who made a move to leave.  
>"Don't leave Em," I said in a tone that said, 'I'll take care of this.'<p>

She nodded and slid back into her seat.

"Okay 1, don't call me B. Only Emily here gets that privilege. 2, don't talk to her like that. And 3, did I say you could sit at my table?"

The gleeks were shocked at my words. Quinn shook herself out of the stupor first.

"Well, no, but-" I cut her off.

"Then what are you doing here?" She goes to respond but I don't let her. "Listen for a minute, okay." When she reluctantly nods I stand on the table. "HEY!" I shout. Everyone turns their heads. "My table is one you can eat at only by personal invitation. And, anyone who harasses Emily here will not only answer to Sue Sylvester, but me. I don't think you want that, so leave her alone, and don't eat at my table and everything will be fine. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads, and I got off the table.

"Thank you," Emily said, obviously touched at the fact that I would stand up for her like that.

"Of course Em!" The gleeks made no move to leave so I sighed heavily. "Okay, what are you still doing at my table?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why should we leave?" Santana had her bitch face on.

"Because I told you to. Now, I learned karate, and I can fight and take anyone down, so you best be moving your ass before I do." I said, my tone completely serious. They all stood up to leave. "Wait!"

"Yeah Rach?" Finn asked, his puppy dog face showing.

"Noah, you can stay, the rest, goodbye!"

"Why'd you let me stay Berry?"

"Call me B, Noah. And because I wanted too. Now Em, I want you to pick two friends who you trust with your life, and tell them they are allowed to sit here."

"Thanks B!" She ran off to find her friends. She came back a couple minutes later. "B, this is Katherine and Sophia."

"So tell me if these are okay. Kate or Katie if you want, and Soph. Sound good?"

"K-Katie's fine," Katherine stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "You guy can relax, and call me B."

"Okay so B," Sophia started, sliding into a seat across from me. "Why the sudden change?"

"That's what I was going to ask," Noah commented.

"I was fed up with trying to be this goody two-shoes, which I'm not actually. You guys are seeing some of the real me. Only 3 people have seen the official me. Ari, my best friend, Eric, Ari's boyfriend, and Landon, **(Link on profile)** the hottest guy to ever walk planet Earth."

"Whoa, whoa, back it up. This Landon dude is the second hottest guy, I'm the first."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls, knowing he would still listen to the conversation. "All the guys in glee have different attractiveness scales. Finn is a 2 on the adorable scale, Mike and Matt are 6's on the cuteness scale, Noah's a 4 on the hotness scale, and Landon is a 10 on the Greek god scale."

"Yeah, right." I heard Noah mumbling to himself. I smirked and kept talking with my girls.

"So, shopping tomorrow night sound good?" Katie asked.

I winced. "Sorry girls, I have practice today and tomorrow. I have Friday free," I said.

"It's okay B, we'll wait." Em chimed in.

The bell rang. As we gathered up our trays I replied. "Thanks! You guys are the best. See you tomorrow!" We say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

PUCK'S POV

"Wait what practice?" I asked confused as I walked with Rachel down the hallway to math. I know what you're thinking. Since when does the resident badass/stud go to math? Easy. Since Rachel Berry got hotter.

"Um, glee of course!" She rushed and avoided the subject.

"Bullshit. I'm in glee too, and I know that we only have a open stage today and nothing tomorrow." I cocked an eyebrow. "So where are you running off to Berry?"

"Doesn't matter," she said nonchalantly.

Ah, do I smell a challenge? I smirked. Puckzilla always loves a challenge.

"Right. Let's make a deal B." I stated, smirking at her.

"What deal?"

"You taking it or not?"

"Alright," she said exasperatedly. "What's the deal?"

"So today's open stage. You have to sing a song by an artist on today's pop radio."

"Pop? I don't listen to pop!"

"Oh well, you made the deal. You also can't ask anyone or listen to the radio."

She glared. "And if I don't?"

"You have to tell me where you're going."

She looked like she was considering telling me, than, for a minute, she looked horrified. "Absolutely not! I'd rather sing a song and fail than tell you."

"Oh, I forgot, part of the deal is, if you don't sing a song that's on the radio now, you have to tell me,"

An emotion passed across her face, relief almost, but it was gone the next second so I couldn't tell.

"Fine. See you in glee." She started walking into the room and was confused when I followed her. "What are you doing?"

"Going to class?"

"You never come to math, I thought it was your designated, 'fuck random chick in the janitors closet' period."

Her comment took me by surprise. I faked hurt. It did sting a little that people still thought of me like that. I mean, I've changed since… okay, point taken.

"Ouch, that hurt." I half-expected her to get all concerned and ask if I was okay. She didn't.

"If that hurt, than grow a pair and stay on my good side."

I blinked and had my jaw on the ground for a couple minutes. Then I smirked. An honest to God Puck smirk. The one that had girls headed my way, dropping their panties in a pile. When she saw it and I winked, she didn't do anything. Nothing! No blush, no soft smile, nothing. She just rolled her eyes and slid into her seat.

RACHEL'S POV

When Noah smirked at me I rolled my eyes. If he wants to tap this piece of hotness, he's gonna have to try harder than a smirk.

I can't have Noah, or anyone finding out what I do after glee! I'd be an outcast right afterwards, and I'm not giving up being the HBIC(Head Bitch In Charge.)

The truth is, me and my friends are on a cheerleading team called Spirit, and the Cheerios are our biggest rival. I've always been second in command, and that's how I've kept it hidden, but now that I'm captain, the Cheerios will know at Sectionals on Monday.

I bet you're wondering how I can be on a competing squad and not go to their school. Well, Spirit doesn't belong to a school, it belongs to an exclusive academy. The International Dance Academy to be specific. **(Not a real place!)** The Cheerios always win nationals, but the top two teams go to international. We always win international.

The IDA includes every type of dance, gymnastics, cheer(obviously), and every year we have a guest appearance on So You Think You Can Dance. I've been enrolled since I was 6, and I was immediately on every dance/gymnastics/cheer team for my age. Since then I've been making my way up, and I'm basically famous in the halls.

If anyone found out, I shudder just thinking about it.

"Everything okay B?" I glance over at Noah and see him staring at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Just fine Noah," I said as I glanced at the clock and realized I'd spent half the class thinking.

"Why do you call me Noah anyway? Everyone else calls me Puck, which is much more badass than Noah."

I held in a laugh, because it really wasn't. As part of an acting class I'd taken, we were reading 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' by Shakespeare. After I read that the fairy was named Puck, I'd never be able to call him that without picturing him with little fairy wings.

"Um, I knew you before you went all Puck?" I said, but it came out as a question. I almost lost it when I said his nickname.

"Bullshit B, that wasn't an answer, it was a question."

"Um, I like the name Noah better." I said, confidently this time, even though I was _this close_ to laughing.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. I shook my head and smiled.

I opened my notebook and start moving my pencil. See, my pink notebook that everyone thinks is filled with notes from the lesson, it's not a notebook. It's a spiral drawing pad. I sketch out designs during school, and fill them in at home. At the moment I was drawing me on Ari's birthday in 8th grade. **(Link on Profile)**

"What's that?" Noah asked, looking over my shoulder.

I slammed it shut before he had the chance to see. "Nothing!" I stated nervously.

"I doubt that," he said grabbing the drawing pad with both hands and sliding it out from under mine. Did I mention I put a lock on it that activated when it shut? No? Well I did. I have to trace a pattern on the cover that opens it. My dads work for a major technology company, so I got it as a present last time they were home. Which was last year.

He tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "What the fuck?"

He tried to pry it open with all his strength. I giggled. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"My dads work for a major technology company. They brought me that, which every time it shuts it automatically locks. I have to trace a certain pattern on the cover for it to open." I said as I smirked and ripped it from his hands.

He looked surprised and was about to ask me something when the bell rang. Next was Biology. Ugh!

"See you Noah!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

*At Glee*

I'm really lucky that all Ari listens to is pop. I wasn't lying. I don't listen to pop, but my best friend does, so I have to hear a few songs. One that I loved is Rock God by Selena Gomez, so here we go. I slipped into my outfit **(Link on Profile) **and let Mr. Schue know I'm doing a surprise performance and to be ready.

"Alright gleeks," I say to myself while putting on the finishing touches to my makeup in the bathroom mirror. "Be ready for a performance that will Blow. Your. Minds."


	4. AN

**Hey it's V! I wanted to say sorry for the slow updates. Don't kill me please! I know it's been about a month or so, and I want to apologize to all of you for not being consistent. I thank you guys for sticking with me though!**

**Love and Hope**

**-V**


	5. Chapter 4

PUCK'S POV

Man I'm looking forward to this! It's either pop song from Rachel, or her secret. I wonder what it is. The fact that she looked so scared to even mention it. I could tell when I asked her the first time, she was kicking herself for mentioning it. I don't know what would be so big that no one can know.

"Alright guys!" Schue said, clapping his hands together. "Rachel has a surprise performance for us. She told me to tell Puck, 'I'll keep you finding out for as long as I can, and look forward to the show.'"

That got me thinking. Why doesn't she want anyone to know? I heard the beginning beats of a pop song I heard on the way here this morning.

"God dammit!" I cursed under my breath.

Santana heard and looked over. "What?" she asked.

"I made a deal with Rachel, she has some kind of practice today and tomorrow. She wouldn't tell me what, so I said she has to sing a pop song on today's radio. If she asks anyone or listens to the radio, she has to tell me her secret." I explained.

She nodded and I saw a look pass over her face. I didn't recognize it.

"What's that face for?"

"What do you mean?"

"The face you're making."

"I have a hunch, that's all."

"About what?"

"Don't worry about it. Tana's got some research to do."

I looked up and Rachel walked into the room. My jaw dropped. She looked sexy as hell.

**(I suggest listening to Selena Gomez Rock God during this part)**

_Preacher man walked into the club and he said_

_He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?_

_Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the_

_Rhythm, the beat and the bass_

_Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways_

_Cause I'm so possessed with the music_

_The music he plays_

How did she figure out a song? I didn't tell her any!

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

She swayed her hips like a boss. When she walked in, she looked like a swimsuit model!

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes_

_He said, hey girl can't you live your life right_

_Father things aren't always so black and white_

_Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone_

_And it's not like I'm hurting anyone_

_But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways_

She had a sexy little pout on.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could_

_Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back_

_And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me_

She sounded different in a hot way.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_(Preacher man, why don't you understand)_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever ever never, felt this way)_

_Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone_

_With my rock, rock god_

She finished by nodding her head up. This is Rachel Berry we're talking about! A performance like this from her? Then again, I don't really know her.

Is this the girl we've known since… How long have we known her? All I know is she started being my target as a sophomore, or this year.

"Thanks for the performance, I've got a couple places to be! Bye!" She fluttered her fingers and left the room.

I turned to the others. "How long have we known Rachel?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at Kurt. "What? I've only known her since the beginning of the year."

"Same," said Mercedes.

"I only met her this year." Artie said, and Tina agreed.

"I've only known her this year." Finn said, a constipated, sorry, _confused_ look on his face.

"Same for Britt and I, but I swear I've seen her before." Santana said, her eyebrows drawing together.

"I've known Rachel for a year too San!" Brittany said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"That's good Brit, now let's figure out where we've seen her before, okay?" Santana asked, her usual hard facade crumbling for the ditzy blonde.

"Well this is interesting and all, I do want to point out that Diva just left without a word." Mercedes cut in.

"She was mentioning earlier about a practice she had to be at today and tomorrow. That's probably where she went," I said, breaking the heavy silence that had descended upon the room.

"Well then we only have one option don't we?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow we follow her."

**Hey guys! I want to apologize for the short chapter and not updating. I also want to give a shoutout to bratitude4eva for being an awesome friend and for helping me shake out of my writer's block. Thanks, and I promise there will be updates more often! Bratitude4eva also helped me with the plot for the next couple chapters.**

**Love and Hope**

**-V**


End file.
